With the proliferation of personal computer systems and the utilization of a wide variety of storage media, such as floppy discs, CD roms and other affordable media, the computer user often develops a substantial collection of such media. It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage rack capable of storing in a convenient manner a plurality of storage media units.
It is further a purpose of the present invention to provide a storage rack which may be manufactured from a single unitary blank of a sheet-like material, and which may be transported flat, for construction into the operative rack by the intended user.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a rack of the aforementioned type which allows storage of the media thereon in a manner which facilitates inspection and observation of the individual media items stored thereon.